That's My Pizza!
by Fanfiction108
Summary: Dante comes home after a mission one night to felax and enjoy his pizza. Complications prevent that. Read to find out what. DantexTrish. DxT


**Hey guys. Just a little one shot I wanted to do. I literally did this an hour before I posted it. Ideas just pop in my mine like nothing. This is not to be taken seriously, but I just felt the need to post this. Please check out my other stories and Leave a Review. It's always appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry…sadly**

* * *

**BAM**

The demon fell dead with a hole in its head. From a few feet away, a man in a red coat could be seen holding two guns, one outstretched and the barrel smoking.

This man, however, was no ordinary man. This man was Dante, Son of the Legendary Dark Night, Sparda and an infamous Devil Hunter. He had slain thousands, if not millions of demons and had made a name for himself. He was known throughout the demon world as an icon to be afraid of. Those foolish enough to provoke him…got a Rebellion shoved up their ass.

Dante twirled his guns a little before holstering them. He then took in his 'handy work'. All around the warehouse that he was in, bodies lay dead. Some flat on their backs, some on their bellies, and some just completely fucked up. One had its upper body crashed through the ceiling with its feet dangling lifelessly. All around bullet holes could be seen and the smell of blood and gunpowder tainted the air. all in all, it was a good day, but something was missing.

Dante crouched a little and held both arms in front of him. He made both hands form an 'L' shaped before putting them together. He closed one eye and scanned the room through his 'camera'.

He stopped at a particular spot that was…surprisingly devoid of any body or blood. Dante's open eye twitched and a tick mark grew on his forehead. "God damn it," he said while smacking his lap as if he just spilled his favorite ice cream. He got up and said, "I knew I missed a spot." He looked down and shook his head slightly."Oh well," he said, "Better get the hell out of here and collect my pay. Trish is probably pissed at me for staying too long." The Son of Sparda grew a dark smirk. "Not only that, but I got a damn good pizza at home with my name on it."

And with that, our hero was off to claim what was his.

* * *

Dante opened the door to his shop/home, but very carefully. He had arrived late at night and no doubt he would get one hell of nagging from his girl. He _really_ didn't feel like putting up with that. She was most likely asleep at this point and dreaming of lightning or some bullshit. At least he would have some alone time.

He carefully steeped inside and slowly closed the door behind him. He was about to make his way for the kitchen to get a piece of his pizza when he saw light coming from inside the kitchen. _'What the hell. Who left the damn lights on?'_ Dante was pretty much shit deep in debt and was really serious about his bills. '_Damn it Trish.'_

He made his way over to the couch, putting all his stuff away. He then made a quiet dash over to the kitchen, making as least amount of noise as possible. He was greeted with a horrible sight. So horrible, it made his eyes widen and his skin turn cold.

There was Trish sitting on the chair, one leg crossed over the other, eyes closed and she was eating his pizza. She had one pizza slice in one hadn't and Dante could see the pizza box lying on the table.

His Pizza.

She's eating HIS Pizza.

The Pizza he had been waiting for the whole day.

The Pizza He had thought about while on that damn mission.

All he could do was stare off into nothing.

Trish had taken notice of Dante's presence after a few seconds. She took one more bite before replying, "Oh, you're home."

Dante just stared. And stared. And then he stared some more.

Trish must've caught his look and said coyly, "Oh what, this? Well if you came by sooner you could've gotten this before me. Consider this payback for keeping me waiting."

The gears started turning again in Dante's head and he regained his posture. He walked with malice until he stood right in front of her. He had on a face of horror, shock, and anger. "Y-You ate _my_ pizza."

Trish just looked at him as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah. So," she said smoothly. She then brought the pizza close to her lips. "What you going to do about it." She then took the last bite out of the pizza and chewed on it before swallowing.

That was it!

Just as Dante was about to strike though, he got an even greater idea. Dipping his head down, he captured Trish's lips, taking both of his hands and caressing both sides of her face. Trish's eyes widened in surprise before fluttering and closing and returning the kiss. She moaned in pleasure as Dante shot his tongue into her mouth and the two started a tongue-of-war. As Trish was sighing and moaning slightly, Dante was having a little 'search' mission. He battled out with Trish's tongue, all the while taking in the taste of her. That was what he wanted. The taste. She still had little remnants of the pizza she just ate, but it wasn't enough. It was all gone now, leaving only an after taste.

Dante pulled away from the kiss as Trish still felt some effects from it. She got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Dante. "I love you." She said.

Dante looked gazingly into her eyes, grabbed both of her cheecks and said seriously, "Good. To. Know."

What followed was a smack on the head.

"Ow, what the hell."

"When I say I love you, you say it back."

"But you just ate my pizza."

"I'll buy you a new box now say it."

Dante looked back at Trish and could tell she was serious. All traces of fun were gone. She had on a slight scowl and did his best to get back into her good graces.

Dante took one of Trish's hands and kissed each delicate finger. He then kissed her cheek before whispering into her ear, "I love you too babe." And he meant it.

Trish's face immediately beamed with a bright smile and tackled Dante with a hug. Dante hugged her back and rested his chin on the top of her head, taking in her scent.

Yeah, he could do without the pizza. For now.

.

.

She was still paying him back though, girlfriend or not.

* * *

**Booya. Peace. Fanfiction108 is out guys.**

**J**


End file.
